Diamond Dick
Origin Dimaond Dick was a staunch defender of the weak, who wore a brilliant diamond studded cotume. He was physically strong, cooly confident, chivalrous to a fault, a superb horseman and a nearly unbeatable gunslinger. He was independently wealthy, having inherited a silver mine, which he operated for a time. He was, at one point, hung and left for dead, leaving him with a very pale complexion. He was described thus: He was tall of form and straight as a lance, his every motion being distinguished by a lithe panther-like grace. His face was very handsome, a strange white pallor contrasting curiously with the dark, brilliant eyes and hair, and mustache of raven hue. He was dressed like a Spanish hidalgo, but the fanciful costume was adorned in a manner such as never before was seen. All about his person a myriad of diamonds flashed and burned, and shot out star-like rays of mystic light. In the snowy frills of the shirt, three stones gleamed like smoldering fire; the short jacket, terminating at the waist,had set in lieu of numerous buttons, on either side of the open front, a mass of sparkling brilliants, the nether garment, slashed open at the side, almost to the hips, was ornamented by a double row of flashing gems, and the soft felt hat upon his head was looped up at the side by a diamond star. In the silken scarf wound time and again about his waist, the ends trailing gracefully down at the side, were thrust two revolvers with diamond sights." While he rode on the trail, he wore a slouched hat that obscured his features, and a serape (Mexican blanket cloak) which hid his gleaming costume. Both Diamond Dick and his son lost their flamboyant clothing around 1904, wearing clothing more common for a working man. His greatest enemy was Jack Sinn, a gambler and gunslinger. Supporting Cast Bertie Wade (Diamond Dick Jr.): Richard's brave son, who accompanied him as his sidekick from an early age, and later took up his father's mantle (and flamboyant costume) as Diamond Dick Jr. He became a scout and a US Marshall, and travelled through Central America and South America. He was described as having "a fair, fearless face, big brown eyes, and yellow hair floating freely down upon his shoulders." He would have been born around 1879. Handsome Harry: A comical and good natured giant with a beard and imense strength. His battle cry was, "I'm the ol' Sarpint of Siskiyou, wi' seventeen rattles and a button." Two Spot Peters: A kid from New York. Billy Doo: A kid from Chicago. Lottie Mack: Bertie's girlfriend. Belle Bellair: Diamond's "girl pard." Notes *Dimaond Dick and his son, unlike many series characters, actually aged in real time, their stories always set in contemporary times. By the end of the series in 1911, Diamond Dick had white hair. *The name Diamond Dick was originally the nickname of Geroge B. McClellan, who was the subject of dime novel stories himself. The name Diamond Dick was later adopted by a wild west showman named Richard J. Tanner (1869-1943). See also * Wikipedia Category:Heroes Category:1878 Debuts Category:Literary Characters Category:Western Character Category:Street and Smith Characters Category:Pulp Characters Category:Wade Family Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:William B. Schwartz - Creator Category:Equestrian Characters Category:Diamond Themed Characters